Sakano's Headache
by Val-chan1
Summary: K tries to help Sakano by giving him some pain medicine for his headache. But when it turns out that K really gave him viagra, things take a turn for the worse.


A/N: I don't own Sakano-san, or the others in this ficlet...that is reserved for Murakami Maki!   
  
Sakano trudged into his office, his head still pounding from all the yelling Shuichi had done. He'd been complaining about something that didn't matter. It probably had to do with Eiri Yuki, but Sakano just tuned it out. He had more important things to do.   
  
On his desk were two small blue pills and a glass of water. A note was propped up against it. Blinking, Sakano walked over to the desk and picked up the note.   
  
"You looked like you had a headache, so I brought some pain medicine for you. Don't let Shindou stress you out too much. -----K."  
  
Sakano's lips turned upward in a small smile. K had his moments at times. He sunk into his chair and popped the pills into his mouth, gulping down some water. He leaned back in the chair, waiting for the medicine to take effect.  
  
The medicine did take effect. Sakano's headache remained as strong as ever. It was a different part of his body that was feeling the effects of the medicine. His eyes dropped downward. Sakano gulped. He could feel his pants tightening. Wh-what is going on? He thought frantically. This is not good, this is not good! What if shachou comes in and sees me like this? I'll be fired for sure!   
  
Standing somewhat awkwardly, he walked to the door. His hand unconsciously floated towards his groin, pressing it to try to relieve some of the pressure there. It did almost no good. He was just about to shut the door when he heard a loud, "Na no da!!!" coming from the hall. Pounding steps approached the doorway too fast, and Sakano was flung backward as the door was slammed open. He fell hard on his rear, wincing. Again his hand tried to relieve the pressure in his pants.  
  
"Ne, Sakano-san, what're ya doing?" Ryuichi asked from the doorway, peering down at Sakano. "Is something wrong with your leg?"  
  
"U-um, it's nothing, Sakuma-san," Sakano lied carefully. "It's just a bug bite on my leg, that's all." I guess that explains my constant rubbing.   
  
"Let me help, na no da! I'll get a pin and some bactine!"  
  
"Wh--Sakuma-san, that's quite--" But Ryuichi was already gone. Sakano scrambled to his feet and shut the door, locking it. He leaned against it, heaving a great sigh. Calming down at least somewhat, he went back to his desk. Sinking into his chair, his hands quickly unzipped his pants and reached in. That wasn't pain medicine K-san gave me, he thought angrily as his hands pumped up and down.   
  
It wasn't long before he was a melted puddle of goo in his chair. He was slumped down pretty far, glad he was alone. If Seguchi-san saw him like this…Sakano shook the thought from his head. The moment he felt the tightness he'd wanted Tohma Seguchi to relieve it for him. But that would never happen, because Sakano would never ask.   
  
His eyes were closed, and Sakano was moaning softly when he heard the click of a door opening. He snapped open his eyes, lifting his head to look into the doorway. His blue eyes became wide as he saw not only Ryuichi standing there with a pin and some bactine, but Seguchi Tohma, holding a set of keys. "Sakano-san," Tohma said in that always-soft voice of his, "why was your door locked?"  
  
"He's got a bug bite," Ryuichi chirped, holding up his tools. "I was going to help him." He pranced into the room and sat down on Sakano's lap, causing the man to squeak.   
  
Sakano tried to stay polite while trying to get Ryuichi off of him. "Sakuma-san, it's alright," he breathed. "I don't need the bactine. It's all better now."  
  
Ryuichi glanced down at Sakano, blinking at the member sticking out of his pants. "What's this doing out?" Ryu asked, and flicked it. "Oh that's where your bug bite is! Na no da, I'll fix it!" And he brandished the pin.   
  
"NO!" Sakano cried with sudden force. Ryuichi looked ready to cry, and Sakano could feel Tohma's eyes burning into him. "I mean…it's okay, Sakuma-san," Sakano was trembling all over now. "I'll be fine."  
  
"B-but I want to help," Ryuichi whined.   
  
Tohma looked amused by this, but stepped forward. "Let Ryuichi help you, Sakano-san," he said softly.  
  
Sakano had never been able to resist an order from his boss before. Gulping hard, he nodded to Ryuichi. "Alright." This is bad…so very bad… He jumped as a pin pricked him. Looking at Ryuichi, he was about to say thank you when he screamed loudly, flying up out of his chair. Drops of blood mixed with the semen as it dripped onto his desk. Ryuichi had put the pin in him several times.   
  
As Sakano rushed towards the bathroom, he could feel Tohma's eyes burning into him. I'm going to get fired, I know it, he thought, paranoid, his eyes clenched tightly shut. "Sakano." Tohma's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned slowly to face his boss. He was holding up a box of medicine. "I found this in Mr. K's office."   
  
Sakano squinted at the box, gasping as he read what it said. "He told me they were pain pills," Sakano said softly, staring at the box in shock. "Why would he--"  
  
Another explosion cut off Sakano's question. K stood in the now broken doorway. "Am I too late?"  
  
Sakano sweat dropped. "You mean you…but…"  
  
Tohma stepped forward next to K. "Did you intend to have all the fun yourself, K-san?"   
  
K glanced over at Tohma, admittedly shocked. "Of course not, Seguchi-san," K said with a smirk. "You and I can share the fun."  
  
The two advanced on Sakano, backing him into the bathroom. K did the honors of shutting and locking the door. Tohma was already beginning to unbutton his shirt when K turned around.   
  
Sakano stared at them, eyes wide. He backed against the wall. "Sh-shachou…K-san…" Tohma and K seemed to have their clothes off in record time.   
  
K pulled Sakano down onto the cold tile floor. "Now, now, Sakano-san. Be good. Both of us know this is what you really wanted."  
  
Sakano's face turned bright red. "Let me go, K-san!" He shook his head. K wouldn't let go. He struggled again. "I don't want you! I want shachou!"  
  
K stopped suddenly, staring down at Sakano. He looked at Tohma, who for once looked genuinely shocked. K shrugged and stood up. "It seems you are the one wanted, not I, Seguchi-san." K stood and walked out, leaving a very confused Sakano and Tohma to fend for themselves in the bathroom.   
  
"Shall I help you then, Sakano-san?" Tohma smiled his winning smile, leaning over to kiss Sakano.   
  
Sakano wrapped his arms around the pillow, thoroughly entangled in the sheets. "Shachou…" he muttered, starting to kiss and molest the pillow in his sleep. He rolled on his back and snored, never before having had such a wonderful dream. 


End file.
